


Забирай, сколько отважишься

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dating, Early in Canon, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Pining, Steve Tony Appreciation Celebration Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Особняк Мстителей подвергается загадочному кошачьему нашествию! Между тем, Стив никак не может понять, как же ему пригласить Тони на свидание. И тринадцать телепортирующихся кошек тут совсем-совсем не помогают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забирай, сколько отважишься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Some Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745788) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Действие истории относится к раннему канону "Мстителей", но перенесено в наши дни.
> 
> Судя по всему, состав команды на тот момент таков:  
> 1\. Капитан Америка (Стив Роджерс)  
> 2\. Железный Человек (Тони Старк; но что это именно Тони, является тайной)  
> 3\. Оса (Джанет ван Дайн)  
> 4\. Великан/Человек-Муравей (Хэнк Пим; возможно, наличие именно имени "Великан" является конкретной отсылкой к определенному периоду первого тома "Мстителей", потому что "основная" героическая личность Пима на тот период - Человек-Муравей; как отмечает сама автор, личность Пима на период истории тоже держится в тайне, но ради художественного замысла этот факт игнорируется)  
> 5\. Тор (Дональд Блейк, хромой врач; опять же, никто этого факта не знает)  
> Все, кроме Капитана Америка, - основатели самой первой команды, стоявшие, что называется, у истоков. Его же вызволили из ледяного плена в # 4 первого тома "Мстителей". История невероятно забавная и славная, от души рекомендую ее к прочтению. :)

Для подъема еще рано, но Стив просыпается: в комнате слышен какой-то непонятный звук. «Не будильник», — бессвязно думает он. Скорее похоже на кошку. Но у Мстителей нет кошки. Тут что-то не так.

Над ухом раздается мяуканье.

Стив открывает глаз, затем второй и обнаруживает, что на него пристально смотрит маленький серый котенок. По цвету он почти неотличим от предрассветных сумерек, пробирающихся сквозь шторы. Котенок моргает светло-голубыми глазами и снова мяукает.

Зверек невероятно очарователен. Стив внутренне разрывается между умилением и недоумением от его появления. Комната закрыта, в этом сомнений нет. Он все равно бросает взгляд, чтобы удостовериться. Нет, заперта. Никто не притаскивал в ночи котят, а сам он никак не мог пробраться внутрь.

— Ты загадка, да? — спрашивает Стив, рывком садясь в постели.

Котенок бьет его лапой по руке. 

Его тут просто не должно быть. Значит, это либо наука, либо магия — Стив еще не вполне уяснил, на что конкретно способно будущее — и существует вероятность, что котенок вовсе не котенок, а очень даже не то, чем кажется. Вдруг это ловушка какого-нибудь врага? Нельзя доверять этому зверю. И надо созвать команду.

— Пойдем-ка, — говорит Стив. Котенку, кажется, не нравится, что его поднимают, а Стив не очень умеет это делать; несколько раз ему достается когтями, но в итоге задача оказывается успешно и, кажется, без потерь выполненной. — Ты, дружок, сейчас встретишься со Мстителями.

Стив распахивает дверь и застывает, уставившись на открывшуюся ему сцену. В коридоре Особняка сидит еще одна кошка — взрослая, черная — и молча таращится в ответ зелеными глазищами, в которых плещется пренебрежение (так с ним ведет себя большинство кошек). У Мстителей точно нет двух питомцев.

Стив совершенно убежден, что подхватить на руки еще и этого зверя, не уронив первую ношу, у него не получится, а причинять вред им не хочется. Ладно. Новый план. Он отнесет котенка в комнату для переговоров, оставит там, вернется, заберет черную, а потом… устроит общий сбор команды? Стив хмурится. Если вдуматься, это глупо. Еще и шести утра нет, и это просто… кошки. Наверное, нельзя устраивать срочный вызов из-за кошек, слишком уж нелепо. Но опять же, животных тут быть не должно. Так что надо всех созвать, точно.

На пути вниз Стив встречает еще двух кошек. Сиамка шествует по ступенькам, а очень большая и очень пушистая коричневатая зверюга сидит посреди холла (возможно, это мейн-кун, но Стив не очень разбирается в породах).

Тут явно что-то не так.

Стив не перенесет четырех за раз в одиночку; надо отправлять сигнал тревоги. Но добравшись до переговорной, Стив осознает, что дома он не один. Железный Человек — не ложившийся всю ночь или вставший очень рано — уже сидит за столом, сцепив перед собой руки и наклонившись вперед. На экране, расположенном на одной из стен, Рид Ричардс. 

На столе сидят еще три котенка — два рыжих и белый. Один из них теребит хвост товарища, а потом переворачивается на спину и прикрывает мордочку лапами. Он очарователен.

— Возможно, я слегка просчитался с координатами, — говорит с экрана Рид. У него тот безумный взгляд, который Стив привык ассоциировать с хронически недосыпающими, но продолжающими что-то делать учеными.

— Слушай, — отвечает Железный Человек. — Если уж ты открываешь портал неизвестно куда, мог бы хоть избавить нас от этих зверей. Ну хоть часть забери.

Один из рыжих котят величаво пересекает стол и тыкается лапой в едва заметный отблеск репульсора на закованной в броню ладони, обращенной к столешнице. Железный Человек почесывает его шерстку чуть согнутыми пальцами, отвлеченно и неторопливо, будто бы не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Стиву кажется, что это может поранить котенка, но потом зверек начинает урчать. Его явно все устраивает.

— Всего на недельку, — умоляюще просит Рид. — Неделю потерпите, и измерения опять достаточно сблизятся, чтобы я открыл портал. Честно говоря, Железный Человек, для меня самого это кошмар какой-то. У нас тут нет места для кошек. К нам Черный Гром [1] приезжает на этой неделе, и конечно же, с Локджо [2]. Вы же не хотите, чтобы он оказался в одном помещении с кучей котов, верно?

Железный Человек прикрывает котенка ладонью в защитном жесте.

— Я понял, о чем ты. Думаю, мы приглядим за ними неделю.

— Спасибо, — говорит Рид. — Я ваш должник.

Экран гаснет, и слышится вздох Железного Человека — долгое шипение, полное статики.

— Приветик, — отваживается заговорить Стив, и Железный Человек обращает на него сияющие глаза.

— Доброе утро, — отвечает он, и даже измененный динамиками голос звучит устало. — Смотрю, ты тоже нашел котов.

— Сколько их тут?

Железный Человек пожимает плечами.

— Я знаю не больше твоего. Хочешь выяснить?

Котенок в руках Стива громко мяукает.

* * *  
Кошек тринадцать.

Собравшиеся Мстители выясняют это к восьми утра, после того, как Тор снимает с крыши последнюю — очень раздраженную белую кошку с темно-серыми пятнами на ушах, ногах и хвосте (похоже, она наполовину сиамская). Они загнали всех зверей на кухню и, героически отказавшись от утреннего кофе, сами собрались вокруг стола.

— Тринадцать, — хмурит брови Джен. — Жутковато как-то.

— Это всего лишь предрассудки, — говорит Хэнк.

— Я заметила, что ты не гладишь черных, красавчик, — парирует она. 

Тор с удивлением смотрит, как серый котенок, которого Стив нашел в своей спальне, любознательно тычется в Мьельнир.

— Какие превосходные создания, — нараспев произносит он.

— Ага, — соглашается Джен. — И не говори.

— Ну, не знаю, — замечает Железный Человек. — Тут что-то не так. Вы видели их лапы? У всех многопалость.

Стив косится на зверьков. Рядом с ним никто из них не сидит, но у тех, кого он может рассмотреть на расстоянии… Да, теперь, когда Железный Человек это сказал, видно, что у них больше пальцев, чем положено. [3]

— Это необычно?

Железный Человек пожимает плечами.

— Не то чтобы очень, но я бы сказал, что это аргумент против того, чтобы мы собирали их в одной комнате.

— Может быть, все кошки так выглядят в… откуда там, Рид сказал, они? — спрашивает Хэнк.

— Он не сказал, — Железный Человек снова вздыхает. — Из другого измерения. В любом случае, они наши на неделю, а потом Рид пошлет их домой. И я бы сказал, мне не стоит пока часто тут бывать. Узнаю, может ли мистер Старк предложить мне еще какую-то работу.

— Почему? — Стив пытается подавить волну грусти, всколыхнувшуюся в груди; ему всегда нравилось общество Железного Человека. — У тебя аллергия, Шлемоголовый? 

Тот качает головой.

— Нет, но… Кажется, я им нравлюсь.

Это правда; одна из кошек трется о его ногу, другая сидит на коленях, и он очень, очень аккуратно ее гладит.

— Не хочу рисковать и подвергать их опасности пораниться о броню, особенно если полезут, куда не надо.

— Разумно. Мы будем скучать по тебе, — говорит Стив. И это правда.

— Ах, Крылоголовый, ты и не заметишь моего отсутствия, а я уже вернусь, — заверяет Железный Человек.

Один из рыжих котят запрыгивает с пола на колени Джен, потом еще выше — и вот он уже на столе; царственно поднимает голову и жалобно мяукает.

— Может, он голодный? — предполагает Хэнк.

Стив всерьез жалеет, что он сейчас тут за все отвечает. У них хотя бы есть еда для тринадцати кошек?

— Мы должны кормить тринадцать животных? И… И убирать за ними? А что, если они выбегут на улицу? Это не опасно?

Он ничего не знает о кошках. Это, похоже, очевидно, судя по потому, как Джен и Хэнк смотрят на него… да и Железный Человек без выражения пялится светящимися прорезями в маске… — Вы уверены, что Рид не сможет их забрать?

— Ты присутствовал при нашем разговоре, — указывает Железный Человек. — Если они останутся с ним, их ждет встреча с Локджо. Да что угодно будет лучше, чем это.

— Мы тебя чем-нибудь накормим, — обещает Джен котенку энергичным высоким тоном. — Всех вас накормим, голодные малыши. Подождите только немного, мы во всем разберемся.

Рыжик мяукает… и пропадает.

Потом снова появляется на разделочном столе позади Железного Человека, прямо рядом с забытой Хэнком кружкой с кофе.

Стив не может отвести взгляд. Он еще привыкает к будущему, это правда, но он совершенно уверен, что этому кошки в XXI веке пока не научились. В противном случае ему бы кто-нибудь сказал.

— Все это видели, да? — мягко говоря, настороженно спрашивает Хэнк.

Остальные Мстители кивают; они выглядят настолько же удивленными, как сам Стив. Котенок между тем ныряет головой в кружку, лакает несколько раз на пробу, состраивает выражающую отвращение мордочку и снова храбро лезет в посудину.

Еще одна кошка — точнее, серый котенок — с четко различимым хлопком телепортируется поближе.

— Так, — говорит Железный Человек, когда становится понятно, что остальным сказать нечего. — Полагаю, кое-что общее с Локджо у них есть. Надо сообщить Риду. Возможно, он спросит об этом у Черного Грома.

— Ага, — оглушенно соглашается Стив, наблюдая, как третья кошка магическим образом появляется на столе. — Надо это сделать.

— Железный Человек? — окликает Джен несколько резко. — Ты же там рядом сидишь. Собираешься отбирать у них кофе, или как?

Железный Человек разводит руками. Репульсоры на ладонях не светятся.

— Слушай, — произносит он. — Коли тебя интересует мое мнение, я так скажу: если инопланетные телепортирующиеся кошки могут сами добраться до кофе, они его честно заслужили.

— Это так много о тебе говорит, — трудно определить, что там под маской, но Стиву кажется, что Хэнк в ужасе. — Пожалуйста, воздержись от того, чтобы заводить детей.

Джен наклоняется и машет на кошек рукой.

— Кыш! Брысь! Спрыгивайте!

Кошки смотрят на нее, и две из них снова исчезают, чтобы все с тем же хлопком появиться на полу.

В доме тринадцать _телепортирующихся_ кошек. И они голодны.

Стив потирает переносицу и вздыхает.

* * *  
Встреча заканчивается, когда Железный Человек уходит, чтобы связаться с Ридом — по крайней мере, он так говорит — и через некоторое время в Особняке начинают появляться в невообразимом количестве кошачьи игрушки, еда, лотки, еще еда, странные подставки, покрытые чем-то типа ковров, и предметы, назначение которых Стив не может определить. Наверное, Железный Человек помимо всего прочего сделал несколько заказов в Интернете, и курьеры постепенно подвозят покупки.

— Мы с Ридом проанализировали сканы кошачьих перемещений, — говорит Железный Человек. — Кажется, они не телепортируются за пределы Особняка. У Ричардса есть предположение, что они каким-то образом чувствуют местоположение портала — который находится в нашем подвале — и, кажется, не стремятся разбегаться. Так что не бойся их потерять. Все у тебя будет отлично, Крылоголовый.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив с напускной уверенностью. Он наблюдает, как Железный Человек выходит из Особняка и взлетает в небо, сверкая репульсорами на ботинках.

Обычно Стив в это время он отправляется на пробежку, но сейчас ему не хочется оставлять Особняк, заполненный телепортирующимися кошками, без присмотра. Поэтому он переодевается и идет в зал, где на силовом тренажере сидит сиамка, которую он уже видел на лестнице. Она смеряет его презрительным взглядом — кошки вообще так умеют? — и мяукает. Стив задумывается, насколько разумны кошки-пришельцы.

— Вообще-то, я сам рассчитывал это использовать, — бормочет он, чувствуя себя нелепо, но может быть, животное его понимает?

Зверюга дергает хвостом и остается сидеть ровно на том же месте. Кошка. Блин. Стив не знает, как определить, поняла ли она его.

— Забудь, — говорит он и направляется к боксерской груше. — Оставь себе.

Спустя час — в течение этого времени он удостаивается внимания еще трех настолько же равнодушных хвостатых зрителей, и все они телепортировались через закрытые двери — Стив решает, что с него довольно, отправляется в душ, одевается и возвращается наверх, где обнаруживает Тони. А почему бы и нет? Это его дом. И все же Стив немного удивлен, что Тони хочет быть тут, со всеми этими зверями, и от этого его начинает мучить чувство вины. Ему кажется, что притаскивание в Особняк тринадцати телепортирующихся кошек несколько выходит за рамки обычных взаимоотношений между хозяином и жильцами; ему не хочется, чтобы Тони думал, будто о его доме, который он так щедро им предложил, плохо заботятся.

Тони сидит за столом на кухне, перед ним стопка бумаг и планшет. Одной рукой он что-то пролистывает в планшете, а другой рассеянно гладит черную кошку, устроившуюся на стуле рядом и тыкающуюся головой в его ладонь, когда он делает паузу.

Стив останавливается в дверях, какое-то время наблюдает, и с особенной четкостью — такой, какую не позволял себе раньше — осознает свою удивительную тягу к Тони Старку.  
В этом больше нет ничего нелегального. Однажды под покровом ночи и убедившись, что рядом никого нет, он специально проверил в Интернете. Это было спустя неделю после встречи с Тони, когда стало понятно, что лед не выморозил его него такие… желания. Он многое пропустил, не знал о многих смелых людях, которые стремились постоять за себя и друг за друга. Прочитанного было достаточно, чтобы понять: теперь можно говорить о своих чувствах открыто. Парады. В некоторых местах даже браки. Военная служба. Его в свое время не спрашивали; если бы спросили, он не знает, что ответил бы. Но теперь он может быть… гомосексуалистом. Бисексуалом. Интернет подсказал, что правильнее использовать это слово.

И все же, его наклонности не означают, что Тони их разделяет; если и да, это еще не значит, что Тони захочет именно его. Хорошая новость — он старается сфокусироваться на положительных аспектах, какой бы призрачной надежда ни была — заключается в том, что их потенциальные взаимоотношения не противоречат уставу Мстителей. В этом Стив уверен. В уставе ничего об этом не упоминается. И кроме того, Хэнк и Джен вместе; если Мстители могут образовать пару… ну, Тони же почетный член команды, верно? Он их меценат. Какой-то особенной субординации тут нет. И он уверен, что Тони не попытается им воспользоваться. Ну, в тех смыслах, в каких он сам не захочет, по крайней мере. Но определенно этому не суждено случиться.

Тони развязал галстук, накинул пиджак на стул и расстегнул первую пуговицу рубашку; Стив хочет просто _прикоснуться_ к нему. Провести пальцами по изгибу шеи, почувствовать, как бьется пульс; поцеловать — так крепко, чтобы он начал задыхаться. Желает вызвать у него улыбку, рассмешить. Не будучи полностью закованным в броню делового костюма, Тони оставляет впечатление человека, до которого можно дотронуться.

Но сам Тони не прикасается к людям. Ни охотно, ни случайно. Это Стив знает. Он может по пальцам одной руки пересчитать случаи, когда Тони его трогал. Не то чтобы он считал.  
Впрочем, Тони определенно не против трогать кошек.

Черный зверь мурлычет под его пальцами, и на губах Тони играет едва заметная удовлетворенная улыбка.

Стив не собирается завидовать кошке. Это… по-идиотски, говорит он сам себе. Это настолько смешно, что словами не передать.

Тони откидывает с глаз волосы, поднимает голову и улыбается ясно и широко, от чего у Стива слабеют колени.

— Приветик, Кэп.

— Ты нашел кошек, да?

Все еще ухмыляясь, Тони кивает.

— Ага, Железный Человек мне все рассказал. И я решил, что надо самому на них посмотреть.

Черная кошка бодает руку Тони.

— Эй, тссс, — шепчет он. Вид Тони, разговаривающего с кошкой, не должен быть настолько очаровательным. — Я глажу, глажу, не переживай.

Ладушки, возможно, Стив и завидует кошке.

Черный зверь мяукает, и прямо у Стива на глазах еще одна кошка — тоже черная, но с коричневыми боками — телепортируется и прижимается к ногам Тони.

— Ты им нравишься, — пораженно говорит Стив.

Тони приподнимает бровь.

— У меня волшебные пальцы, — отвечает он почти развратно, и Стив старается не подавиться. Тони не вкладывает в это особенного смысла, просто вот так вот выражается. Он протягивает руку.

— Хочешь погладить Черную?

Стив улыбается.

— Ты дал им имена?

— Конечно, — отвечает Тони. — Это Черная, вот Коричневая. 

Мейн-кун и правда коричневый.

— А вот тот на столе — Красная.

Красная совсем не красная; это холеная серая кошка с белым пятном на морде и белой же грудкой. Стив хмурится.

— Эм… Тони?

— Оранжевая и Желтая, — оживленно продолжает Тони. — Это два рыжих котенка. Зеленая — большой белое чудовище. Синяя — зверь черепахового окраса; Фиолетовая — маленький черный котенок; Серая — тот зверек, которого ты принес вниз…

«Ну, этот хотя бы и правда серый», — думает Стив.

— Белая — вон тот белый котенок. Золотая — сиамка, Серебряная — светлая с похожим на сиамский окрасом…

— Ты назвал их _по цветам_ , что ли? — недоверчиво спрашивает Стив. — Но кошки даже такими не бывают!

Тони указывает на почти черную хвостатую у своих ног.

— А вот эта последняя — Отсутствующая [4].

Стив может только пялиться.

— Это… Это же даже не цвет.

— Честно, коварный красный охотник, желаешь знать, сколько фазанов село в болоте? — радостно декламирует Тони, словно что-то цитирует. — Забирай, сколько отважишься. 

— Что?

— Цветовая маркировка резисторов и конденсаторов [5], — по-прежнему весело поясняет Тони. — В тебя надо внедрять больше инженерии, Кэп. К тому же, эта мнемоническая фраза ничем не хуже прочих, так что прекрати корчить такое лицо.

Он не корчит лицо, разве нет?

— Ты назвал их в честь _электронных компонентов_? — спрашивает Стив, все еще пытаясь осознать все это.

— Их тринадцать. Сам попробуй придумать столько имен за короткое время. А женский род — для простоты, чтобы не заморачиваться. [6]

— В твоих словах есть смысл, — соглашается Стив, и Тони снова ему улыбается.

— Возможно, стоило назвать одного Пикселем. Ну, если бы остался кто-то безымянный…

— Ммм?

— Ну, знаешь, — поясняет Тони. — «Кот, проходящий сквозь стены». [6] Погоди. Ты же не знаешь. Забудь. Не читай это. Ну…

Он качает головой. 

— Не обращай на меня внимания, я просто устал. И тебе не надо читать позднего Хайнлайна.

— Ладно, — Стив несколько сбит с толку.

Тони отталкивает от себя планшет, и теперь Отсутствующая — Стив готов признать, что, возможно, имя действительно не так уж дурно — запрыгивает ему на колени с видом существа, полагающего, будто делает одолжение, позволяя себя гладить. Тони по-прежнему широко улыбается.

— Смотри, теперь у меня две.

Стив смотрит на улыбку Тони, и внутри него растет томление.

Надо что-нибудь сказать. Спросить. Он сможет. Он был на войне. А это просто свидание. Худшее, что может случиться, — Тони ему просто откажет. Возможно, он не заинтересован. Возможно, ему вообще не нравятся мужчины.

— Слушай, — говорит он, награждая Тони лучшей из своих улыбок и надеясь, что не выдаст волнения. — Хочешь выпить кофе?  
Тони сам ухмыляется еще шире.

— Конечно, Кэп, — легко отвечает он, словно вообще не раздумывая. — Как ты узнал, что мне нужна доза кофеина? Погоди, я только возьму пальто. Коты тут и сами по себе побудут некоторое время. 

Тони аккуратно снимает Отсутствующую с колен, встает и идет к шкафу забрать пальто и шарф, и Стив понимает, что вот этого он не учел. Тони не воспринимает это как свидание. Он думает, что это просто кофе.  
Что надо было сказать? Что-то другое? Это не то же самое, что пригласить на свидание даму? По результатам поисков в Интернете у него сложилось впечатление, что мужчины теперь открыто появляются вместе на публике, а не довольствуются торопливыми минетами в подсобках и темных переулках. Возможно, Тони настолько не заинтересован, что даже сама возможность не приходит ему в голову. Это даже хуже, чем если бы он был просто натуралом. 

«Да уж, — думает Стив. — Будет неловко».

* * *  
В кафе шумно и полно людей; впав в привычное расстроенное восхищение будущим, Стив пялится на длинный список напитков в меню. Он уже сообразил, как заказать большую чашку черного кофе, пусть даже при этом не надо использовать именно такие слова. Это раздражает, но все же он рад, что больше не надо пить Постум [7], так что готов с этим мириться. Каждый сейчас пьет кофе, словно даже и не задумывается о вероятности нормирования его количества на человека. Тони без кофе, возможно, вообще бы не выжил.

— Что будешь? — спрашивает стоящий рядом Тони. — Впрочем, не трудись, Кэп, я могу угадать. Скучный черный кофе. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал более причудливые напитки? 

— Я понятия не имею, что заказать, — отвечает Стив, и это правда.

Что делать, если он что-нибудь купит, а ему это не понравится? Просто выбросить и заказать другое? Тони наверняка так бы и сделал, а сам Стив испытывает ужас от подобной необоснованной расточительности.  
Уголки рта Тони приподнимаются в легкой улыбке.

— Ой, ну брось. Знаешь что, я закажу тебе что-нибудь новенькое, а если не понравится, мы просто поменяемся. Или я куплю еще что-нибудь. Так ты хоть сможешь говорить, что пробовал.

— Ладно, — соглашается Стив. Тони очень трудно противостоять, но если он согласен выпить, что угодно, по крайней мере, этот напиток не пропадет. Интересно, Тони случайно так предложил, или понял, в чем на самом деле проблема?

Когда они подходят к кассе, Тони заказывает черный кофе и нечто, скорее похожее по названию на десерт, но Стив не против. Он достает кошелек и насколько секунд торжествует — если Тони позволит угостить себя кофе, это можно будет хотя бы частично засчитать как свидание — но Тони отводит его руку. 

— Позволь мне, — говорит он, передавая кассиру карту, ровно таким же тоном, который использует, покупая что-либо для команды. Вот в чем дело, понимает Стив: это услуга от мецената. Он мужественно старается не расстраиваться из-за этого. — Ты же даже не знаешь, понравится ли тебе; определенно не стоит в таком случае самому за это платить.

— Я угощу тебя в следующий раз, — предлагает Стив. 

Тони пожимает плечами с видом человека, для которого деньги почти не имеют значения. Возможно, отчасти потому, что Тони подписывает его зарплатные чеки как Мстителя, думает Стив. Деньги изначально его.

— Если ты настаиваешь.

Они молча ждут, пока девушка за стойкой выкрикивает их заказ, Тони забирает свой черный кофе и передает Стиву нечто, похожее на шоколадный молочный коктейль. Сверху даже взбитые сливки и шоколадный сироп.

Стив с сомнением смотрит на стакан.

— Это кофе?

Тони ухмыляется, передает ему пластиковую трубочку и ведет к столику на двоих в углу.

— Как я и говорил, если не понравится, обменяемся.

Они усаживаются, Стив опускает соломинку в напиток и пробует. По вкусу похоже на… шоколадный молочный коктейль. С кофе. И шоколадной крошкой. 

— Очень сладко, — выдавливает из себя он, заметив, что Тони уже достаточно давно смотрит на него пронзительным взглядом. — Не совсем то, чего я ожидал.

Он ставит напиток на середину стола.

Тони проворно меняет стаканчики, как фокусник, показывающий трюк, и Стив с радостью отхлебывает обычный кофе.

— Ну, теперь ты в курсе, — говорит Тони. — Шоколадно-кофейный фраппучино, вероятно, не твоя тема. [8]

Сам он теперь пьет эту штуку, похожую на молочный коктейль, и Стив старается не пялиться не его губы, обхватившие соломинку. У него и так слишком много неуместных мыслей о губах Тони, и это зрелище никак не помогает от них избавиться. Тони глотает и — о, Боже — облизывается, чтобы на лице не оставались сливки.

— Ну, как дела у Мстителей?

Это не свидание. Это что-то типа планерки.

— Нормально, нормально, — отвечает Стив. В груди что-то ноет — наверняка сердце. — Все… Все отлично.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Тони. — Рад это слышать.

В итоге он рассказывает Тони все, что Мстители делали в последнее время, включая самый свежий доклад Железного Человека по поводу кошек. Тони немного говорит о «СИ», о том, над чем работает. Он, как всегда, невероятно обаятельный и живой собеседник, воспринимающий все с энтузиазмом, особенно если разговор затрагивает планируемые изменения в броне Железного Человека.

Они допивают кофе, и Стив испытывает сожаление, потому что сейчас Тони наиболее неотразим: оживленный, с сияющими глазами, он активно жестикулирует во время разговора — словно у него есть идея, которая все сделает иным, словно он может изменить мир лишь усилием собственного разума; и ведь он правда может. Стиву это очень нравится в Тони. Он хочет поцеловать его. Хочет протянуть руку и поймать его ладонь.

— И, в общем, я думаю, что смогу увеличить производительность репульсоров как минимум на пять процентов, — говорит Тони, улыбаясь, пока они встают и идут к двери. — Понимаю, звучит незначительно, но поверь мне, эффект будет очень заметен.

— Я тебе верю, — отвечает Стив. Вот они уже на улице. Надо ли что-нибудь сказать? Может быть, если он произнесет что-нибудь, указывающее на то, что это было свидание, Тони поймет? Стив сглатывает.

— Слушай, хочу сказать, что я действительно хорошо провел время, и…

У Тони в кармане пищит телефон; он вытаскивает его и удрученно смотрит на экран.

— Извини, Стив, мне надо бежать.

Потом он делает паузу, выражение его лица смягчается; он улыбается Стиву одной из тех душераздирающе красивых улыбок. По крайней мере, душу Стива они определенно раздирают.

— Было здорово. Надо как-нибудь еще выбраться, да?

Если бы это было свидание, он бы его поцеловал.

— Да, — повторяет Стив, и не успевает он сказать еще что-нибудь, как Тони уже уносится, и он остается на тротуаре один.

Это было не свидание.  
Он не может перестать думать о губах Тони.  
Черт побери.

* * *  
Вечером Стив возвращается домой и находит Тони сидящим на диване в окружении как минимум двух третей кошачьей стаи. На кофейном столике лежит забытый планшет. Рыжая и Желтая свернулись клубками у Тони на коленях, Отсутствующая снова увивается у ног, Черная сидит с одной стороны, Серебряная с другой, а Красная и Коричневая устроились на спинке дивана у головы. Глаза Тони полуприкрыты, на губах легкая улыбка; если бы он сам был котом, то однозначно мурлыкал бы. Серебряная раздраженно ударяет его лапой с выпущенными когтями, когда Тони перестает почесывать у него между ушей, чтобы уделить внимание Черной. 

— Эй! — говорит Тони коту. — Ну-ка прекращай.

Но он продолжает улыбаться и снова принимается почесывать зверя.

— Меня на всех хватит. Не жадничай.

У Тони очень умелые и ловкие руки. Стив, конечно же, это знает. Он присутствовал несколько раз при работе над броней Железного Человека; Тони очень искусен. Несмотря на богатство, несмотря на славу, он определенно любит создавать своими руками. И кошек гладит с той же самой сосредоточенной преданностью, с которой делает все остальное. Его пальцы легко скользят по шерсти. Он бесстыден, совершенно не стесняется себя. Возможно, он и сомневается, стоит ли прикасаться к людям, но определенно собирается гладить кошек от всей души, сосредоточив на этом процессе все внимание. Улыбается при этом совершенно блаженно и определенно чертовски этим наслаждается.

«Красиво», — думает Стив, загипнотизированно наблюдая, как большой палец Тони скользит по впавшей в экстаз Серебряной.  
Стив прямо совершенно серьезно завидует кучке кошек.  
Так не честно.

Черная встает, потягивается и телепортируется с дивана, чтобы появиться у ног Стива. Стив неловко наклоняется и пытается повторить действия Тони — тянется почесать зверя между ушей. Черная шипит и припадает к полу, не давая к себе прикоснуться, а потом телепортируется обратно на диван.

Стив распрямляется.

— Похоже, сноровки мне не хватает.

Тони моргает и поднимает на него взгляд, словно только что его заметил.

— Хочешь узнать мои кошачьи секреты, Кэп?

— Конечно, — он хочет узнать все секреты Тони. Возможно, это не к добру.

Тони указывает на другой край дивана, и Стив садится. Теперь Черная прямо между ними. Она кажется немного настороженным, но остается. Тони смотрит на нее несколько долгих секунд.

— Ты больше собачник, верно?

— У меня никогда не было питомцев.

— У меня тоже, — откликается Тони. — Отец не позволил бы…

Он внезапно замолкает. Стив задумывается о том, не пытается ли он что-то компенсировать, проводя время с этими кошками.

— В общем, не важно. Но ты любишь собак?

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Я понимаю, как их гладить, если ты об этом.

— Это потому, что с собаками все просто, — отвечает Тони. — Они приходят к тебе, машут хвостом, ты гладишь их, как тебе захочется, и все счастливы. Кошки же… они совершенно другие. [9]

— Да?

Тони проводит двумя пальцами по спине Серебряной; та счастливо жмется к его бедру.

— Видишь, мы с кошками понимаем друг друга. Ты не можешь гладить кошку на своих условиях. Ты можешь гладить на ее условиях. 

— Ты начинаешь медленно, — продолжает Тони. И его голос тоже медленный, ленивый, тягучий. — Медленно. Ненавязчиво. Даешь ей возможность сперва узнать тебя получше. Вот, дай-ка руку.

И Тони тянется, берет Стива на мгновенье за запястье. Стив вздрагивает, в нем снова просыпаются все затаенные желания. Но потом Тони отпускает, и вот уже Черная обнюхивает его руку, еще несколько выгнувшись; надменно, но возможно, слегка заинтересованно. Верно. Кошка.

— Вот так? — хрипло спрашивает Стив.

Тони улыбается мягко, ободряюще.

— Да, именно так, — говорит он тихо и нежно. — Именно… да, просто продолжай. Не торопись. Видишь, она оттаивает. Будь терпеливым.

Стив продолжает держать руку неподвижно, и потом Черная, видимо, решает, что он прошел какой-то тест — и вот уже трется мордочкой о его пальцы.

— И что теперь? Я ей нравлюсь?

— Ну, — говорит Тони. — С научной точки зрения, это означает, что кошка теперь думает, будто ты принадлежишь ей. Она помечает тебя своим запахом. Использует как послание для остальной стаи. Поздравляю.

Стив морщит нос.

— Правда, что ли?

— Возможно, кошки из другого мира и отличаются от наших. Если хочешь, — предлагает Тони. — Можем считать, что это проявление расположения.

— Можем, — соглашается Стив.

Тони аккуратно устраивает руку на спящих котятах, и те сыпятся с его колен на диван. А Стиву определенно надо уже прекращать пялиться на его руки. И уж точно надо прекратить представлять, как Тони прикасается к нему этими руками. Он гладит Черную. Черная, кажется, не против.

— Вот так, — говорит Тони, все еще улыбаясь. — Ты ей нравишься. Видишь, ты понял принцип.

Медленно. Ненавязчиво.  
Что, если совет Тони подходит не только для кошек.  
Он продолжит стараться. Он может быть терпеливым. Он может.

* * *  
Придя к мнению, что «медленно» — это как минимум через день, Стив пользуется возможностью уже следующим утром. Когда он заканчивает с вооружением команды внизу, уже приближается полдень, и поднявшись наверх, Стив видит, что Тони снова работает из дома — на столе в библиотеке разложены бумаги, планшет и ноутбук, а Зеленая растянулась на клавиатуре.

Тони расстегнул и закатал рукава рубашки. У него очень красивые руки. У него красивое _все_. Мда, Стив определенно влюблен по уши. Он прочищает горло, и Тони поднимает голову. Стив глубоко вдыхает. Он сможет. 

— Я подумал, не захочешь ли ты разделить со мной обед?

Тони улыбается и смотрит на часы.

— Уже четверть двенадцатого? — он морщится. — У меня в полдень важная видеоконференция, пропустить которую я не могу, но если ты голоден и ищешь компанию, можем перекусить сейчас. У нас, наверное, хватит ветчины для сэндвичей, если кто-нибудь не скормил все кошкам.

«Я не это имел в виду!» — хочет сказать Стив. Но не в состоянии заставить себя сделать это. Он был на войне. Он сражался с ужасающими суперзлодеями. Он не может пригласить Тони Старка на свидание.

— Конечно, — отвечает он. — Сэндвичи — это всегда хорошо.

У него возникает желание себя пнуть.

Возможно, у него выходит слишком ненавязчиво.

И все же ему нравится проводить время с Тони. Даже если это не свидание. Возможно, так и лучше. Если Тони ничего не узнает, он его и не отвергнет. Не будет угрозы потерять лучшую дружбу, какая у него есть в этом веке. «Почти лучшую», — виновато поправляет себя он. Железного Человека надо поставить на первое место, верно? Он его товарищ по команде. И не то чтобы он ему не нравился, но… в общем, с Железным Человеком не приходится беспокоиться о таких вещах. Он не может встречаться с Железным Человеком.

Но ему правда хочется пригласить Тони на свидание. Однако, кажется, ничего не выходит.

На кухне Стив наливает себе стакан молока (Тони в это время направляется к кофемашине), и потом занимает себя тем, что ищет ветчину и чеддер в море остатков, на большей части из которых подписано «Хэнк» или «Тор».

— Хочешь еще что-нибудь в сэндвич?

— Пикантную горчицу, пожалуйста, — отвечает Тони, отхлебывая кофе и наблюдая, как Стив перебирает различные бутылочки на дверце холодильника. — Нет, не… Ага, вот эту.

Он может сделать Тони сэндвич. Это почти как свидание, пусть оно и происходит только в его голове. По крайней мере, Стив хотя бы чувствует себя полезным, делает что-то для Тони. Он намазывает горчицу на хлеб, поднимает голову и видит, что Серебряная телепортировалась на стол, засунула морду в его стакан и довольно пьет молоко. Стив вздыхает.

— Слезай, — говорит он, пытаясь согнать кошку, и Серебряная смотрит на него, а потом телепортируется на кухонные шкафчики. Она прогуливается туда-сюда в нескольких дюймах под потолком и неодобрительно пялится на Стива, пока тот доделывает сэндвич. Стив наливает себе новый стакан молока. Всему есть предел, даже его толерантности.

— Знаешь, — говорит Тони. — Даже если бы она не могла телепортироваться, возможно, она все равно бы добралась до стакана.

Стив ставит перед ним тарелку с едой и свою собственную напротив.

— Я знаю, — от осознания этого факта лучше он себя не чувствует.

Тони за три укуса съедает половину сэндвича, но делает это с несколько отвлеченным видом, будто бы еда — такое неудобство, нужное лишь для того, чтобы его мозг продолжал работать. Но потом глотает и улыбается.

— Эй, правда вкусно. Спасибо.

Стив чувствует, что у него краснеют щеки. Неловко-то как.

— Я ничего и не сделал, просто все сложил.

— Я сам и на такое не способен, — Тони продолжает улыбаться. — Так что, спасибо.

Это хорошо, пытается убедить себя Стив. Он нравится Тони. Пусть и не в том смысле, как ему самому хотелось бы, но все равно это хорошо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — неловко отвечает он.

Надо ли сказать еще что-нибудь? Еще раз позвать Тони куда-нибудь? Он открывает рот…

И Синяя телепортируется прямо на стол, чтобы направиться прямиком ко второй половине сэндвича.

— Нетушки, — строго говорит Тони. Синяя подпрыгивает и исчезает прямо в воздухе. Тони вздыхает.

— Впрочем, я бы не сказал, что это не вызывает беспокойства — когда они так делают — добавляет он с ухмылкой.

— Не слишком к ним привыкай, — предупреждает Стив. — Они тут только до конца недели.

Произнося эти слова, он раздумывает, могут ли они завести кошку, обычную земную кошку. Эти животные определенно так радуют Тони. Но их жизни очень непредсказуемы, и в Особняке не всегда безопасно. Значит, скорее нет.

Тони быстро расправляется со второй половиной сэндвича и бесстыдно облизывает пальцы.

Стив не может отвести взгляд. Он уверен, что Тони это делает не специально, но, Боже, _губы_ Тони и его _пальцы_ … это чересчур. Стив неловко шевелится, когда чувствует внизу живота горячую волну; если повезет, то в ближайшее время вставать не придется.

Вздыхая, Тони снова смотрит на часы.

— Пять минут до встречи. Надо бежать. Спасибо за сэндвич!

И он встает со стула и уходит, оставляя Стива в одиночестве — смущенного и до неловкости возбужденного.

«Ладно, — думает он. — Это не сработало».

Стив пристально смотрит на свой нетронутый сэндвич и отпихивает от себя тарелку.  
Синяя телепортируется на стол и нетерпеливо мяукает; Стив вздыхает и отрывает ей кусочек ветчины.  
Хоть к _чьему-то_ сердцу он может найти путь через желудок.

* * *  
Стив полон решимости. Он знает, что кто-то мог бы назвать это упрямством — с добавлением некоторого количества других нелицеприятных слов — но он человек, у которого есть важная задача! Он собирается пригласить Тони на свидание. Даже если Тони скажет «нет». Он собирается сделать все так, чтобы Тони правильно понял. Должен быть какой-то способ.

Кажется, возможность ему представляется следующим утром. Тони снова работает из дома, и когда Стив проходит мимо открытой двери в библиотеку, его приветствует уже знакомая картина: Тони быстро записывает левой рукой в блокнот явно что-то техническое, а у его правой руки свернулась клубком Отсутствующая.

— Тони, — Тони поднимает взгляд. Стив проводит рукой по волосам. — Я подумал, что, если…

Карточка Мстителя [10] громко пищит, и Стив подавляет желание выругаться. Капитан Америка так не поступает.

— Мстители! — голос Хэнка кажется очень высоким, потому что динамик маленький. Экран вспыхивает, и Стив видит, что он в костюме, а Джен уже превратилась в маленькую Осу и зависла у его уха. — Мы столкнулись с Земо в центре города, нам не помешала бы помощь. 

Из карточки звучит голос Тора.

— Воистину! — глубоким низким голосом говорит он.

Стив нажимает пальцем на кнопку приема и отвечает:  
— Кэп на связи. Уже выдвигаюсь.

Он ждет привычной отбивки от Железного Человека. Но ее нет. Железный Человек иногда бывал… рассеянным, но всегда объяснял это тем, что был нужен Тони где-то еще. Но сейчас-то Тони здесь. Где же Железный Человек?

Тони смотрит на него снизу вверх со странной тенью настороженности на лице. 

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — заверяет его Стив. — Мстители со всем разберутся. Ну, мы разберемся, как только появится Железный Человек. И не волнуйся о том, о чем я начал говорить… это может подождать.  
Тони не расслабляется.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Тебе лучше идти.

— Я надеялся, что меня подбросит Железный Человек, — отвечает Стив. — Так будет быстрее всего. Но он не отвечает.

Тони кажется… пристыженным? Обеспокоенным? В любом случае, выражение лица у него странное.

— Я его сегодня отослал, — произносит он. — Конфиденциальная работа. Я… не знал, что он не взял с собой карточку Мстителя. Тебе лучше идти, одеваться, а потом добраться самому. Я ему позвоню. Возможно, он немного опоздает.

Стив улыбается, он рад, что Тони здесь.

— О, спасибо, — говорит он, уже выбегая за дверь. — Это будет здорово!

«Как повезло, что Тони оказался рядом», — думает он, переодеваясь в униформу. Тони всегда знает, как найти Железного Человека.

К тому моменту, как он подъезжает на мотоцикле к месту битвы, Оса, Великан и Тор слегка уступают противнику, но Тор все равно триумфально улыбается, когда Стив кидает щит так, чтобы тот отрикошетил от фонаря и сильно ударил Земо, повалив его на землю. Впрочем, надолго враг там не остается; и когда Оса внезапно нападает на него и бьет энергетическими разрядами, а Стив подхватывает щит и направляется к месту борьбы, он осознает, что рефлекторно выбранная им стратегия предполагала наличие рядом Железного Человека.

В опасной близости от левого уха Стива свистит пуля, и он понимает, что рассчитывал на присутствие Железного Человека, на защиту со спины.

Знакомый измененный динамиками голос звучит в коммуникаторе — Железный Человек! Слава Богу.

— Эй, Крылоголовый, — растягивая слова, говорит Железный Человек. — Извини, что опоздал. Скучал по мне?

В небе быстро-быстро — так, что едва успеваешь заметить — проносится красно-золотая вспышка, и Стив улыбается.

— Я всегда скучаю по тебе, Шлемоголовый, — говорит он. — Ты это знаешь.

Железный Человек смеется и опускается рядом со Стивом — ровно там, где ему и надо быть. Он вскидывает руки, и репульсоры начинают светиться голубым. Они команда.

— Давайте! — выкрикивает Железный Человек. — Мстители! Сделаем это!

Великан вырастает примерно до двадцати футов, Оса продолжает стрелять энергетическими разрядами, Тор раскручивает молот, а Стив без усилий блокирует три следующие выстрела Земо, в то время как Железный Человек стреляет в ответ; они великолепно работают вместе. Хоть что-то идет правильно.

* * *  
Стив решительно настроен спросить у Железного Человека, почему у него не было с собой карты Мстителя, но во время отчета после боя у него это вылетает из головы (и определенно не из-за попыток придумать, как бы позвать Тони на свидание, говорит он себе). Убедившись, что никто не ранен и приняв душ, во время которого вспоминает о своем намерении… в общем, закончив со всеми делами, он не может нигде Железного Человека найти.

Зато ему удается найти Тони.

Тот растянулся на диване и глубоко спит. Он лежит на спине, подсунув по голову диванную подушку и свесив руку — пальцы почти касаются пола. Пиджак и галстук исчезли, но на нем все еще грязная белая рубашка — это что, масляные пятна? — и брюки от костюма. Стив не слышал, чтобы он говорит о каких-то больших дедлайнах в «СИ», и удивляется, чем Тони занимался, раз он выглядит настолько _вымотанным_ и спит как убитый. У него темные круги вокруг глаз, похожие на синяки. На лоб падают спутанные волосы. Один их рыжих котят — Оранжевая, думает Стив, или Желтая — свернулся у него на груди и тоже спит. Грудь Тони поднимается и опускается с каждым вздохом, но это не беспокоит котенка — маленький клубок рыжей шерсти, плотно сомкнувший глазки, определенно точно так же ужасно устал.  
Невероятно умилительно.

Стив смотрит на спящего сверху вниз, чувствуя, как в груди волной поднимается желание его защитить — яркая, нежная эмоция — и не думая, что делает, он тянется откинуть Тони волосы со лба. Почти вовремя, уже практически коснувшись лица, он вспоминает, что Тони не нравится прикасаться к людям. И ему трогать нельзя. Впрочем, во сне, кажется, Тони совсем не против прикосновений, потому что не успевает Стив убрать руку, как он приподнимает голову и утыкается в его пальцы. У Тони теплая кожа. Он издает довольный звук, и легкая улыбка скользит по его губам. Стив надеется, что ему снится что-нибудь хорошее — он рад, когда Тони счастлив.

«Я уже почти люблю тебя, — думает он. — И совершенно не знаю, что мне делать».

Он берет одеяло с другого конца дивана и укрывает Тони ноги.  
Это он может сделать. Этого вовсе недостаточно.

* * *  
На следующий день Стив осознает: что ему нужно — так это помощь. Совет. Он определенно не в состоянии самостоятельно позвать Тони на свидание. У него самого было не очень много подобного опыта, и возможно, Мстители тут помогут. Зачем еще друзья? Он подумывает спросить у Тора, но потом вспоминает, что свидания в Асгарде, вероятно, подразумевают умерщвление животных, и здесь такой опыт не подойдет. Ему не очень хочется спрашивать Хэнка; он знает, что Хэнк и Джен очень счастливы вместе, но подозревает, что на заре их отношений Джен взяла дело в свои руки, потому что Хэнк, когда думает, что никто не видит, по-прежнему смотрит на нее, словно не может поверить в собственное счастье. Это мило. Но еще означает, что помощи от него никакой.

Откровенно говоря, очень жаль, что рядом нет Железного Человека, потому как Стиву очень хотелось бы спросить у него. Железный Человек — его лучший друг, и хотя он никогда не говорит о своей личной жизни, определенно, он должен очень, очень хорошо знать Тони, учитывая то, сколько времени они, судя по всему, проводят вместе. Он мог бы дать пару советов. Возможно, даже подсказать, как именно позвать Тони. Не исключено, что он бы точно ответил, нравятся ли Тони мужчины, потому как… ну, он телохранитель и наверняка видел, если Тони ходил куда-то с мужчинами, верно? Но Железного Человека рядом нет.

Значит, остается Джен. И это хороший выбор, потому что… ну… Джен знает Тони; они были знакомы еще до образования Мстителей. И вероятно, Джен в курсе, как позвать приглянувшегося человека на свидание. И она милая; она не будет смеяться над его незнанием, даже представить невозможно, чтобы она жестоко обошлась с ним, узнав, что он гомосексуалист. Впрочем, это обстоятельство он упоминать не планирует. И имя Тони тоже. Но может быть, удастся построить беседу так, что она сама о нем заговорит. Ненавязчивые намеки. Вот его новый метод. Ну, он, по крайней мере, пытается.

Он словно набрасывает план боя, определяет стратегию и тактику. План боя его жизни. Такое сравнение, возможно, кого-то и оттолкнуло бы, но думая так, он чувствует себя лучше. Стратегию он понимает. А хождение на свидания нет.

Джен в библиотеке. Скинув туфли, она сидит в мягком кресле и перелистывает модные журналы. На коленях у нее лежит блокнот, страница покрыта быстрыми набросками фигур в форме песочных часов — ориентировка по моделям — в платьях разной степени детализированности. Она задумчиво грызет кончик карандаша. Один из котят — кажется, Синяя — лежит рядом с ней на стуле и урчит.

— Приветик, — говорит Джен, поднимая глаза и улыбаясь. — Я не видела Железного Человека со вчерашней битвы, но если ты ищешь Тони, то он…

Почему Джен решила, что он ищет Железного Человека или Тони? Он правда обычно ищет кого-то из них? Все настолько очевидно? Стив поднимает ладонь.

— Вообще, я искал тебя. Это не связано с Мстителями, — быстро добавляет он, на случай, если она решит подобное. — Просто… мне нужен совет. Личного характера.

Джен откладывает блокнот, в ее глазах вспыхивает интерес.

— Продолжай.

— Совет по поводу… — Стив громко сглатывает. — По поводу свиданий. Я не… Мне нужна помощь в том, чтобы позвать кое-кого. Я не знаю, как теперь люди это делают.

— О! — Джен улыбается широко и восторженно. — Прекрасно, что ты думаешь о свиданиях. Думаю, тебе ничего не надо делать, просто спросить. Ты вообще себя видел? Тебе достаточно улыбнуться — и девушка уже влюблена. Не стесняйся. Или нет, стесняйся. Ей может понравиться. Румянец смущения — это очаровательно. Да, вот такой. 

Она говорит так, словно это его оружие, словно он может все просчитать и сделать это специально, но только разговор о таких вещах заставляет его вспыхнуть. И лицо все еще горит.

— Это я пробовал, — поясняет он. — Ну, спрашивал. Но кажется, я неправильно это делаю. Мы ходили выпить кофе, но… что делать, если человек даже не понимает, что это свидание?

Джен задумчиво хмурится.

— А ты произносил слово «свидание», когда спрашивал?

— Ну… — мнется Стив.

— Вот в чем проблема. И с этого надо начать, — Джен смотрит на него одновременно ласково и сердито.

— Тут нечего бояться, — добавляет она. Интересно, какое у него выражение лица, раз потребовалась эта фраза? — Худшее, что может случиться, — это если она скажет «нет».

Стив прикусывает губу.

— Я даже не знаю, любит ли он… — начинает Стив и внезапно в ужасе замолкает, потому что он случайно столько всего выдал, а вдруг он ошибся, и Джен не примет эту его особенность? Джен открывает рот и несколько долгих секунд молчит, но потом улыбается, и Стив аккуратно выдыхает.

— Ты никогда никому не говорил, что любишь мужчин, да?

Стив все еще дышит быстро, неровно.

— Нет, не говорил.

— Поздравляю, — говорит Джен, тянется и сжимает его руку. — Добро пожаловать в будущее.

— Спасибо, — слабо отвечает Стив. Он даже не может больше думать и тяжело опускается в кресло рядом с Джен.

— Извини, что я так сходу решила, будто ты натурал. Со временем рассказывать людям о своей ориентации становится проще, — ободряюще говорит Джен. — Я так слышала.

Стив пытается улыбнуться.

— Я… Я надеюсь. Я надеялся встречаться … с мужчиной… в общем-то. Полагаю, хотя бы ему стоит об этом узнать.

— Верно. Твой вопрос, — она сжимает губы. — Тут все несколько сложнее. Это не совсем моя тема, ты понимаешь, но думаю, в этой ситуации ты можешь узнать у его друзей — ты знаком с его друзьями? — является ли он геем или би. Это коли не хочешь спрашивать напрямую. И если да, позови его на свидание. Используя слово «свидание».

Да уж, план «не говори Джен ничего» отлично работает. Стив трет лицо ладонью и делает глубокий вдох.

— Ты его знаешь, — говорит он. — Это Тони.

Джен довольно и едва заметно ухмыляется, но не кажется очень уж удивленной. Похоже, все и правда было очевидно.

— О, Стив!

— Ты его друг, — говорит Стив, испытывая что-то среднее между отчаяньем и облегчением, чувствуя прилив адреналина, словно в бою. — Ты не знаешь… Как думаешь, у меня есть с ним шанс?

Она наклоняет голову и в раздумьях прижимает палец к носу.

— Никогда не слышала, чтобы он встречался с мужчинами, и он никогда мне ничего об этом не говорил, — она предупреждающе поднимает палец, когда вид Стива начинает неоднозначно сигнализировать о том, что его сердце оборвалось. — Но у него имелось несколько… близких… друзей, когда он был моложе [11], и я совершенно не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что у него случались романы с мужчинами. Просто я сама не знаю наверняка.

— Здорово, — удрученно бормочет Стив.

Джен снова тянется и сжимает его руку, он поднимает голову.

— Но ты ему _нравишься_ , — говорит она настойчиво. — Ты ему очень нравишься. Это все видят. Я думаю, тебе стоит пригласить его. Он хороший человек; знаешь, он никогда не среагирует… плохо… если ты проявишь инициативу, а сам он не будет заинтересован.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Стив и понимает, что хотя бы это знает наверняка. Тони не будет жесток или зол с ним.

Джен похлопывает его по руке.

— Со мной твой секрет в безопасности, пока ты этого сам хочешь. Давай, Мститель. Ты сможешь. Ты должен быть смелым.

 _Быть смелым_. Это он может.

* * *  
— Тони, — говорит Стив. — Я тут хотел… я подумал, не хочешь ли ты пообедать со мной.

«И это свидание, — добавляет он про себя. — Свидание. Пойдем на свидание. Со мной. Да скажи уже, Роджерс».

Он не может. Не может сказать. Он смотрит на Тони, и Тони слегка улыбается, его лицо открытое и такое искренне, и… он просто не может.

— Конечно, — откликается Тони. — Обед — это прекрасно.

И обед правда выходит прекрасным. Они идут в новое местечко с панини, которым интересовался Тони, проводят там час (время летит просто незаметно), говорят о кошках, а Тони рассказывает ему о том, над чем сейчас работает. Слушать о том, как Тони говорит обо всем на свете, восхитительно… в какой-то момент он начинает набрасывать платы на бумажной салфетке и рисовать диаграммы для репульсоров. И Стиву все это просто ужасно нравится. Ему правда, правда нравится Тони. Он не хочет потерять это. Но ему хочется большего. 

Стив не дает Тони снова заплатить, но Тони твердо отказывается разрешить платить ему, и в конце концов они делят счет пополам. Это определенно не свидание.  
После они стоят на тротуаре, Тони смотрит на него и улыбается.

— Было здорово, — на секунду кажется, будто он хочет еще что-то добавить, но не делает этого, и Стив не может представить, что это было. — Ладно, завод на Лонг-Айлонде требует моего внимания. Мне надо идти. Увидимся вечером, да?

— Увидимся позже, — отзывается Стив. Когда Тони уходит, он пару раз ковыряет туфлей асфальт, плотнее запахивает пальто и вздыхает. В следующий раз. Он пригласит Тони на свидание в следующий раз. Завтра. Он сможет.

* * *  
Следующим вечером они смотрят телевизор. Только он, Тони и уже привычный случайный набор телепортирующихся кошек. Они сидят на противоположных краях дивана, но это маленький диван. Если бы хотел, Стив мог бы протянуть руку и дотронуться до Тони. Он хочет.

Перед Тони планшет, а еще три кошки на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и всех троих он по очереди неторопливо почесывает, пока просматривает что-то, похожее на патенты. Он даже не глядит на светящийся экран, громкость приглушена.

Стив притворяется, что ему интересно, но понятия не имеет, что там идет, хотя они «смотрят» этот фильм уже как минимум полтора часа. Он поглощен кипящими мыслями, прикидывает возможные сценарии развития событий после того, как позовет Тони на свидание: Тони говорит «да», Тони целует его, Тони говорит «нет», Тони выгоняет его из команды, может быть, Земо опять атакует их и снова все прерывает. Стив недоумевает, всегда ли Тони мыслит именно так, так ли он познает будущее. Может быть, поэтому он постоянно выглядит измученным и усталым.

Фильм заканчивается, начинаются титры.

Тони поднимает голову.

«Сейчас или никогда», — думает Стив. Он громко сглатывает. Он потеет.

— Я тут размышлял… Как ты посмотришь на то, чтобы как-нибудь поужинать со мной? — говорит он слишком высоким голосом. В ушах шумит кровь. — Я нашел новый французский ресторанчик, кажется, хороший, а ты… ты же любишь французскую кухню, да?

Это свидание, верно? Он не сказал «свидание», но он сказал «поужинать со мной». Это должно считаться. Ужин — это романтично, и французская кухня — тоже романтично, думает Стив с надеждой, чувствуя, как испуганно и быстро бьется сердце.

Сначала Тони ничего не отвечает. Он только моргает несколько раз, словно не уверен, верно ли расслышал. Потом нервно облизывает губы и вздыхает. Он собирается отвергнуть его. Он собирается сказать «нет».

— Послушай, Стив, — начинает Тони. От удивления его голос звучит слегка хрипло, говорит он медленно, взвешенно, словно обдумывает каждое слово. — Мне правда нравится проводить с тобой время, я доволен, я определенно этим доволен, я счастлив присоединиться к тебе за ужином. Но я чувствую, что в данном случае должен предостеречь тебя по поводу формулировок — на тот случай, если ты когда-нибудь соберешься еще куда-нибудь с другими мужчинами. В современном обществе у людей может… эм… возникнуть неверное впечатление. 

Тони неловко ерзает. Серебряная и Отсутствующая смеряют его взглядами и телепортируются прочь.

Он не понимает, думает Стив. Нет, хуже, он понимает, но не считает, что сам Стив когда-либо…

Стив снова сглатывает. Во рту сухо как в пустыне. Это не помогает.

— Какое впечатление?

Тони проводит рукой по волосам.

— Я… Ну… Не знаю, как это было в твое время, и я совсем не хочу тебя обидеть, но… — он на секунду отводит взгляд, явно внутренне собирается и снова смотрит на Стива. — То, как ты это спросил, наводит на мысль, словно тебе… нравятся мужчины. В плане отношений. И словно ты звал меня на свидание. Просто чтобы ты знал. Вот такое неправильное впечатление.

Сердце Стива колотится, словно он в самом разгаре битвы.

— Что, если я скажу, что это было бы правильное впечатление?

Тони широко распахивает глаза и бледнеет.

— О, мой Бог, — говорит он едва слышно. — Боже мой. Так мне не чудилось. Это были свидания. Ты приглашал меня на них всю неделю.

Он напряженно и слегка панически смеется.

— Это же были свидания, верно?

— Я пытался пригласить тебя, да, — смущенно говорит Стив. Почему Тони не может просто сказать «да» или «нет» и избавить его от этой пытки?

Но Тони смотрит на него по-прежнему широко раскрытыми глазами, пораженный, словно ему это так же непросто, как самому Стиву.

— Ты… Ты правда хотел бы встречаться со мной? — словно он не может поверить в желание Стива. Тони дико оглядывается, будто считает, что это какой-то трюк.

Стив принуждает себя улыбнуться.

— Правда.

Тони хочет этого, думает он. Тони еще не сказал «да», не произнес именно это слово, но и «нет» тоже не сказал, и его удивление — это своего рода счастливое неверие… такое, словно он этого тоже хочет.

— Ой, — говорит Тони. — Ой. Ух ты. Я… Я… Я не знаю, что сказать.

Стив наблюдает, как Тони зажмуривается, качает головой, и отчетливо видит, что Тони слишком мудрит. Он почти физически это ощущает.

— Тони, ты слишком много думаешь, — замечает он.

Тони трет виски кончиками пальцев.

— Тут… о многом надо подумать. Ты даже себе не представляешь, о скольком.

Он переживает, что Стив — Мститель, а сам он спонсирует команду? Возможно. Но Стив может отказаться от денег; у него есть армейская плата за пропущенные годы. Или Тони волнуется по поводу общественности? Им пока и не нужно никому рассказывать. 

— Все просто, — произносит Стив. — Ты этого хочешь?

Собрав волю в кулак, он делает глубокий вдох. Протягивает руку. 

— Боже, да, — горячо отвечает Тони и крепко сжимает ладонь Стива.

Одна из кошек мяукает. Стив ее игнорирует.

— Хорошо, — Стив выдыхает. Он улыбается так широко, что щеки болят.

Тони сжимает его руку почти до боли, снова распахивает глаза, словно не может поверить в то, на что согласился.

— Я какое-то время не ходил на настоящие свидания, — он болтает и словно не может уняться. — У меня… у меня… есть некоторые медицинские проблемы, о которых тебе надо знать. Все сложно, ты даже не представляешь…

— Это не имеет значения, — говорит Стив, потому что это правда. Они будут вместе. Им будет хорошо. Он чувствует это в глубине в души. — Все будет в порядке. Все будет пучком.

Тони улыбается, и кажется, за одно мгновение все напряжение оставляет его. Он смотрит на Стива потемневшими глазами, томно, с вожделением.

— Ага, — отвечает он. — Будет.

* * *  
Когда в конце недели объявляется Рид, чтобы отправить кошек домой, Стив почти об этом жалеет — почти, потому что вчера Синяя и Зеленая телепортировались _прямо в холодильник_ и сожрали остатки салата с тунцом. Он еще слегка этим раздражен. 

Портал в подвале — в том же месте, где и в прошлый раз — потрескивает красными всполохами чужеродной энергии. Две последние кошки — Серебряная и Отсутствующая — запрыгивают в него с тихим мяуканьем. 

Рид что-то нажимает на блестящем пульте, который держит в руке, и портал схлопывается.

— Вот и все, — говорит Рид. — Спасибо за понимание, Капитан.

— Всегда рад, — отвечает Стив. — Думаю, Тони они действительно нравились.

Тони поднимает глаза от компьютеров в углу, откуда мониторил портал.

— Это правда, — соглашается он слегка застенчиво.

— И мне также, — добавляет Тор.

Рид кажется возбужденным и довольным.

— Это хорошо, — говорит он. — Потому что еще есть одна Вселенная, в которой…

— Нет, — прерывает его Тони. — Больше никаких порталов. Даже не хочу знать.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Рид. — Тогда я пошел.

— И мы тоже, — Джен хватает Хэнка за руку и тянет к двери. — У нас свидание за поздним завтраком, верно, красавчик?

— Передайте от нас привет Черному Грому и Медузе [12], — бросает Хэнк через плечо, уже поднимаясь по лестнице.

Рид и Тор тоже уходят, они с Тони остаются одни. _Одни_. Стив ухмыляется. У них едва ли было свободное время вдвоем — как раз столько, чтобы установить, что Тони действительно очень хорошо целуется.  
От приятных воспоминаний он улыбается. 

Тони слегка раскачивается на пятках.

— А _у нас_ будет свидание за поздним завтраком?

— Конечно, — отвечает Стив. — Я заказал столик, помнишь?

Он притягивает Тони к себе и целует; целует до тех пор, пока тот не начинает задыхаться, обмякнув в его руках.

— Продолжай меня так целовать, — говорит Тони. — И мы из дома вообще не выйдем. Возможно, даже из этой комнаты никуда не пойдем. Я просто предупреждаю.

Соблазнительно… Очень соблазнительно… Но он правда голоден, поэтому отпускает Тони.

— Тогда после еды, — предлагает Стив.

— Ну-у-у…

Тони надувается — иначе и не назовешь. Но он проводит пальцами по волосам Стива, по его плечу, руке, нежно гладит… ну, очень похоже на то, как делал с кошками всю эту неделю.

— Скучаешь по возможности гладить кошек, да?

— Немного, — признает Тони, но потом улыбается с _настолько_ понимающим видом, что Стив просто обмирает. — Но тебя гладить мне понравится гораздо больше.

Стив чувствует, что краснеет.

— Сначала у нас свидание.

Тони улыбается.

— Ага, — говорит он, сплетая пальцы с пальцами Стива. — У нас свидание.

\---  
[1] Черный Гром: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%B8%F0%ED%FB%E9_%C3%F0%EE%EC

[2] Локджо - огромный бульдог, среди способностей которого есть телепортация  
Источник: http://www.kinopoisk.ru/news/2460899/vk/1/

[3] Полидактилия или многопалость - генетическое отклонение, проявляющееся в том, что на рыках ли ногах больше пальцев, чем положено: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CF%EE%EB%E8%E4%E0%EA%F2%E8%EB%E8%FF  
Что интересно, у некоторых пород кошек (типа пиксибобов) многопалость считается вариантом нормы.  
Еще примечательно, что рассмотреть и сосчитать количество пальцев у кота для человека, ничего не понимающего в кошках, не настолько уж и просто. Надо знать, как расположены эти пальцы, понимать, где и сколько их должно быть. При этом, на передних лапах у кошек по пять пальцев, на задних по четыре. Кошка должна стоять или сидеть, отставив передние лапы, или показывать "ладошки", чтобы можно было рассмотреть количество пальцев.  
Очевидно, у кошек, доставшихся Мстителях, дополнительное количество пальцев располагается в "первом ряду" (на кончиках лапок), и отличается от привычного настолько, что это бросается в глаза. В против случае Стив, никогда к кошкам пристально не приглядывающийся, вообще не заметил бы разницы.  
Хотя, есть варианты многопалости, где это просто бросается в глаза: http://kotello.ru/polidaktiliya-ili-skolko-paltsev-na-lapah-u-koshki/

[4] В английском языке прилагательные грамматически не имеют категории рода, то есть, и мужская, и женская формы будут идентичными. Про некоторых кошек сама автор пишет he (он), но я не поняла, насколько это принципиально, является ли указанием на пол животного. Пытаюсь сейчас вызнать. :) Если это сознательное указание, часть имен будет в дальнейшем в переводе подправлена. Если нет, все останутся "девочками", потому что слово "кошка" в русском языке женского рода, и "мужские" варианты имен в контексте выглядят нелепо. Поверьте, я проверяла. :)

[5] Для маркировки мелких резисторов используют цветные полосы. Каждый цвет задает определенную мощность.  
Всего цветов тринадцать.  
Для простоты их использования используются мнемонические фразы, аналогичные, например, присказкам типа "Каждый охотник желает знать..." для цветов радуги.  
На английском языке их достаточно много: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_electronic_color_code_mnemonics  
Тони цитирует конкретно вот такую: Bad beer rots out your guts but vodka goes well. Get some now.  
Ее дословный перевод: Плохое пиво все портит внутри, но водка идет хорошо. Выпей немного сейчас. (а вообще, там очень много вариантов - забавных, сравнительно серьезных и даже скабрезных (к таковым относится выбранный Тони; напомню, что это ранний канон, тема его алкоголизма, вероятно, еще не всплыла)).  
Конечно, в таком виде фраза никак не отражает основную идею задумки Тони, поэтому пришлось ее адаптировать. :)  
Пикантность ситуации заключается в том, что русские инженеры, видимо, настолько суровы, что у нас почти нет мнемонических фраз под это дело.  
Мне удалось найти только вариацию на тему того же многострадального охотника, но и ее пришлось несколько адаптировать под ситуацию.  
В общем, суть в том, что каждое слово фразы начинается с той же буквы, что и соответствующий цвет в списке маркировок.

[6] "Кот, проходящий сквозь стены" - роман Роберта Хайнлайна: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Кот,_проходящий_сквозь_стены  
В нем есть котенок, обладающий способностью оказываться рядом с хозяином, где бы тот ни был.

[7] Постум - кофезаменитель (Postum - название производителя), напиток на основе пшеничных отрубей, пшеницы и еще ряда продуктов, не имеющих к кофе вообще никакого отношения. Судя по ремарке Стива, редкостная гадость. %)  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Постум_(напиток)

[8] Оригинальное название напитка: Java Chip Frappuccino  
Вот тут о нем можно прочитать подробнее: http://www.starbucks.com/menu/drinks/frappuccino-blended-beverages/java-chip-frappuccino-blended-beverage  
Эта информация не только дает нам возможность понять, как конкретно выглядит то, что Тони заказал для Стива, но и с большой вероятностью предположить, что они ходили в кафешку сети Старбакс (потому что это их фирменный напиток).  
Кстати, по поводу пристрастий Тони. То, что он любит кофе, - это канон. Сказать наверняка нельзя, но по контексту складывается впечатление, что отдает предпочтение обычному черному вареному кофе (возможно, с некоторым добавлением молока, но вряд ли взбитого, потому что обычно не рисуют пенку).  
Коллективное бессознательное приписывает Тони разные предпочтения.  
Есть несколько противоположных трендов. :) Так, иногда Тони пьет только черный кофе - причем, такой, чтобы, как говорится, "ложка стояла" (а временами и растворялась) от крепости. Иногда же ему "инкриминируют" любовь к сладким вариантам кофейных напитков: всякие гляссе, фраппучино, макоччино, прочие вариации.  
В общем-то, в каноне я не видела оснований для предположения, что Тони сладоежка... но если в этом "десерте" есть кофе, то пуркуа бы и не па? :)  
Что касается Стива, с ним не понятно, любит ли он кофе вообще. Существует устойчивое мнение, что он скорее предпочитает чай. Но в фаноне пьет и кофе, не заморачиваясь)

[9] Фанонное представление о том, что Стив предпочитает собак, а Тони кошек очень устойчиво.  
Что интересно, в каноне Тони как-то собирает себе металлического щенка, еще будучи мальчиком-подростком.  
Вероятно, маленькому Тони действительно хотелось преданного друга, в качестве которого лучше всего выступает собака. Но взрослому Тони с его характером действительно больше подходят коты.  
Что касается Стива, он действительно лично мной не был замечен в тяге к питомцам.

[10] Карточка Мстителя - небольшое устройство, вы не поверите, в виде карты, которое используется как средство связи и метод идентификации членов команды. На ней есть динамик, экранчик, в общем, она дает возможность достаточно полноценно общаться. В некоторых вариантах канона карта дает еще возможность осуществлять поиск, сверяться с базой данных, в общем, обладает еще рядом функций.

[11] Не исключено, что тут есть некоторая отсылка к Тиберию Стоуну. Ооо, Тиберий - это песня! Подробнее о нем можно прочитать в третьем личном томе ЖЧ.

[12] Медуза: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Медуза_(Marvel_Comics)


End file.
